


Does Anyone Want To Take It Anymore?

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Courting Rituals, Embarrassment, Euphemisms, First Impressions, Gen, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: There is such a thing as too much to endure.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Does Anyone Want To Take It Anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> any, The Song of Solomon

Susan does, Edmund has to admit (quietly, to himself) bring rather a lot of tedium to their lives in the form of scores of young princlings, but this one in particular takes the bucket, pail, and most of the water table along with it.

Poetry they have heard in plenty, flowery metaphors to the eldest of their sister's beauty and grace - they have never seen Lucy clamber with goats up cliffs , or dancing with dryads, but then again, all of the many, many courtiers who embark on this particular quest seem to expect that human monarchs means Narnia is a land tamed - and compositions too, on the harp or flute or drum, though those were oftener saved for banquets and not the first meet. Never so very long a recital, or quite so many melons in a given piece - it is known that they are sibling monarchs, _why_ are there so many melons?


End file.
